


Taking the Opportunity

by Tangofic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangofic/pseuds/Tangofic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: Short fic that occurs during “Window of Opportunity” in Season 4.<br/>Author’S NOTE: This was my first Stargate fic. At the time, I was not familiar with the Stargate fandom. I hadn’t watched all of Season 4 yet or anything after, so please take that into account.<br/>DEDICATION: For indiefic, who introduced me to Stargate and asked me to write fic about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Opportunity

***

BRIEFING ROOM

***

“Two weeks ago, SG-15 took these images of solar activity on P4X-639. Analysis of the data indicates a steady increase in the intensity. Now if I’m right, the explosions that we’re witnessing here are just the precursor for an exponentially greater violent ejection,” Carter said, standing in the front of the briefing room, glancing periodically over at the visual display of the sun on the planet.

Colonel Jack O'Neill squinted up at her and gazed over her body in her standard issue on base uniform. It wasn’t unusual for him to wonder just what she wore under those uniforms, but it was definitely unusual for him to think about it in the middle of a briefing.

After God knew how many times they had relived the same ten hours, Jack experienced a slightly different take this time around. Instead of the impatience he had at first, followed about bouts of silliness with Teal'c, this time he felt a tightening in his gut for what he meant to do.

The last trip around, he had resigned just as SG-12 had made it through the Stargate carrying the injured team member. Seconds later he was lost in Carter’s extraordinarily sweet, warm mouth, ignoring the protests of the officers around him. General Hammond demanding an explanation wasn’t even enough to ruin it.

Following that, he had spent a great deal of time explaining to Carter just what was going on. Her brilliant scientific mind had already switched to problem solving mode, however, and he wasn’t able to even get a second kiss. She was jumpy in his presence enough to convince him of the possible opportunities though.

He glanced over at Teal'c, who, stoic as usual, waited to see if O'Neill would once again try to explain the time loop they were stuck in, or if they would head off to drive golf balls onto the Tollan planet through the Stargate. He was hoping they would use this opportunity to find weaknesses among the Goa'uld. The timing would be perfect to set up ten hour recon missions to infiltrate the enemy. O'Neill had different ideas.

Jack waited patiently through the briefing, unwilling to interrupt and waste time and undoubtably going through another round of medical tests by Dr. Fraiser. When the meeting was interrupted with the SDO transmission of SG-12 arriving early, Jack stayed behind and waited for everyone else to exit the room.

“You were unusually quiet today, sir,” Carter said, looking over him carefully. “Is something bothering you?”

Shaking his head and smiling, he headed for the briefing room doors. Quickly shutting and locking them, he strolled back over to her and pulled her into his arms, pressing her tightly against his body.

“I’m going to kiss you, Carter,” he announced with just a hint of a smirk.

“Sir, I’m not sure I underst-“

Covering her mouth with his, he backed her against the conference room table, brushing aside Hammond’s high backed leather chair before nudging her back against the table’s glossy surface. He groaned into her mouth as she started kissing him back, wrapping her legs around his waist. She threaded her fingers through his hair and her short, military nails scrapped over his scalp.

He got three whole minutes of unadulterated, sizzling passionate kisses from Major Samantha Carter before her sensible mind took over and she pushed back on his chest, panting for breath.

“Sir-“

“My name is Jack,” he answered, moving down to her throat and trailing kisses there. Her skin was so soft and she smelled faintly of some exotic fruit. The salt of her skin was making him dizzy.

“Colonel, we can’t do this,” she gasped, grabbing his wrist as he slid his hand down from where it was tangled in her hair to smooth over a uniform hidden breast. “It’s against regulation,” she demanded, pushing him back further from her throat. “Sir, we would get a court martial for this.”

“Sam, I want to hear you say my name,” he said, placing a knee on the table and sliding her back far enough so he could lay on top of her. Her skin was so fair that the flush on her cheeks seemed to make her glow and damn, hadn’t he realized just how blue her eyes were before?

“Jack, I love my job,” she said, tears coming to her eyes. “I can’t give it up…not even for you.”

“I know,” he said. “I’m going to explain this quickly because we don’t have much time. This morning you briefed us on going to P4X-639. You’ve done that every ten hours for the past…hell, I don’t know how long – weeks and weeks. We’re stuck in a time loop. Some electrical beam hit the gate and now we’re stuck. Teal'c and I are the only ones who can remember the previous loops for some reason.”

Jack paused and looked down at her. Momentarily, she seemed to have forgotten that she was lying on the conference room table with his arousal pressing intimately against her. He could see the wheels churning in her head. He sighed.

“Sam,” he said, interrupting her thoughts.

“Sir, if what you’re saying is true the ramifications are huge. If we are really under the influence of an alien technology then the effect is clearly being translated to Earth via the Stargate. The solution- “

“For crying out loud, Carter, you’ve already tried that. It didn’t work. You’ve had a lot of great ideas so far. Let’s take this loop off,” he said, lowering his face to hers once more. He used to be unnerved by unusually intelligent people. He used to hate nerdy types like Carter and Daniel, but for some twisted reason he found her scientific babbling as sexy as it was irritating.

“Sir, we have to finish researching the solution. We could be stuck here indefinitely. For all we know other gates and worlds were affected, but not all. We could be looping while other worlds are moving forward.”

“Fourteen Stargates are connected to the loop, according to you,” he said.

“Well, then surely you understand what this could mean,” she said, raising herself up on her elbows and sliding slightly away.

“Yep,” he said, sliding forward with her.

“Colonel, we can’t…do this when there’s so much research-“

“Samantha,” he barked. “Shut up,” he added softly before pressing his lips to hers once more. Lost in her kisses, he didn’t notice the jiggling of the door handle at first until it grew louder and someone began banging on the door.

“Jack?” Daniel’s voice called through.

“Go away,” Jack shouted, pulling from her lips briefly to yell the words, only to dive back in again.

“Sir…” Carter said, pulling away again.

“How am I supposed to make love to you when there are all these interruptions?” Jack demanded in exasperation.

“M-make love to me?” she uttered, stunned by the thought. Just the kisses were as far as her mind had gone, but now, the thought of making love to him made her heart pound.

“We’re not making war plans here, Major,” Jack retorted, sliding back off the table and then pulling her to her feet. He caressed the side of her face and kissed her softly. “I want you, Sam.”

“Jack? Are you in there?” Daniel shouted again, wiggling the door handle. Jack let out a frustrated noise and yanked open the door.

“Are we being attacked?” Jack ground out at Daniel’s surprised expression.

“Uh…no,” Daniel said, straightening his glasses. “It’s Teal'c. He’s using his staff weapon for target practice.”

“And this is a monumental emergency?” Jack demanded.

“Well, no, not usually, but he’s shooting cups of Jell-o in the commissary.”

Laughing out loud, Jack shook his head before turning back to Sam.

“How do you feel about lunch…off base?” Jack asked her with a smile on his face that she had never quite seen before. She shook her head absently and asked, “Where?” Wide eyed and still a bit confused, she looked from Daniel and Jack and back again.

“I was thinking in bed,” Jack said, enjoying the stunned expression on both Sam and Daniel's faces.

“Um...I’m missing something, aren’t I?” Daniel asked, raising his hand.

“Not yet,” Jack answered. Grabbing Sam’s hand, he lead her quickly from the room. She stopped short in the hallway and ran a hand through her hair.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” she said quietly. “I won’t remember this, but you will. I’ll have no idea anything has changed but you’ll know…. You’ll know things I should remember sharing with you.”

“Dammit,” Jack grumbled, realizing the moral complication. He grimaced for a second and then brightened up. “Next loop, I’m taking you off base first.”

"Don't you think I'll always have the same answer?" she called out as he started to walk down the hall. He stopped and turned back to look at her. After a moment's thought, he shook his head, "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because you were with me, Carter," he said with a smile. "Yep," he sighed, strolling down the hall. "For a moment there, you were with me."


End file.
